Christmas Rose of Fire and Passion
by TobyFS79
Summary: Another Christmas eve and Amy spends time by her self ... or she though. Blaze ends up having a problem and turns to Amy. will sparks fly for this Christmas for the both of them? AmyXBlaze Fanfic.


**Christmas Rose of Fire and Passion**

its Christmas time in station square and our story begins with Amy at home at her apartment

along trying to enjoy her self cus everyone off with there loved ones ... but Amy on the other hand

after breaking up with Sonic around August has lost somewhat intouch with him but only cus they

felt that there relationship wasn't going to far. they still talk just not as much or as lovey dovey ....

Amy prefers helping out other people out in there relationship problems better anyways so she's

along for the holidays this year ... oh so she thought. she hears a knock on the door "who can that

be?" she thinks to her self out loud. Amy looks though the peep hole to see a violet feline at the

door _"Blaze ... whats she doing here?" _She thought to here self as she opens the door "Blaze ...

what brings you where?" she asked not to help noticing that the feline was crying "Hi Amy ...

sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to some one" "NO not at all please come in" Amy said

inviting Blaze inside. Blaze makes her self at home on the love seat as Amy sits right next to her

"so that's the matter?" Amy wondered ".... its Sliver ... he dumped me" Blaze said as Amy looked

in shock "what ... why?" The Hedgehog asked "Some BS about how I don't pay enough attention

to him and how I'm always off flirting with other guy .... you know I'm not like that right?" The feline

asks "oh course I know silly after all your the shyest girl I know ... you wouldn't have the nerve to

ask another guy out even if you wanted to" Amy said with a tease smile "oh gee thanks Amy"

Blaze said Smiling back "look Blaze you stay here with me tonight and me and you can spend

Christmas together" "I really shouldn't ... I don't want to intrude on you like that" "its no bother silly

now come on its getting late me and you can share a bed together alright" "no really its fine you

don't-" "I insiste Blaze ... really it will be fun ... come on". soon after Blaze caved in and was

getting ready to stay for the night. the two hoped into bed so they can wake up the next morrning

"merry christmas Blaze" Amy said to the feline "merry Christmas Amy" She replyed back hugging

her out of thanks and they both drifted fast asleep.

_**next morning  
**_

It was Christmas morning at say ... 5:30 and the two where dreaming. Amy was dreaming about

Sonic and Blaze was dreaming about Silver. the two where cuddling up to each other thinking

that the other was there partner they where dreaming about. Amy lifting her head closer to Blaze's

leading in to meet her lips not even know who she was kissing. the two open there eyes to find

there lips where touching and they immediately break away and blushed. "I'm sorry Blaze ... I

thought you where Sonic" "its alright ... I thought you where Silver". the two still in a deep blush not

even realized that both of there heart where skipping beats for each other. "well Blaze maybe it

was time we got up ... I got you a gift" "aww Amy ... I got you one to but ... stupid me left it home"

"no matter we can pick it up later come with me so I can give it to you". they walk to the tree and

Amy gives Blaze a little box "here Blaze this is for you". Blaze open's up the small box slowly to

see a lovely necklace "aww Amy its so pretty" "do you like it?" "oh Amy I love it thank you" the

feline said giving her best friend a hug. to Amy surprise she see's a box under the tree that she

didn't see before ... in fact there was quite a few of them she didn't see before "hey Blaze did you

put anything under the tree last night?" "no why" "cus there a few boxes that I didn't see before

under the tree ... I wonder who put them there" "oh I don't know ... maybe you" "no I didn't I maybe

believe in santa put I wouldn't put anything under the tree to make you believe" "oh yeah right

sure... wait a second?" Blaze notices one of the gifts looked familiar. she picked it up and read

the tag "To Amy From Blaze" "see I knew you put them under there" "no I swear I didn't ... I

thought I forgot this at my house? ... how did it get here" "maybe Santa brought it here" said Amy.

"look even if he is "real" how would he know I was staying here" asked the Cat "easy he knows

everything. he knows when your sleeping and he knows when your awake" Amy said teasingly

oh stop that" The feline laughed giving Amy a genital push. "well open it" said Blaze with a huge

smile as the pink Hedgehog opens up the small box. inside was a beautiful watch with pretty pink

rin stones on it. Amy remembered that she had one like it but ended up breaking it. "awwww Blaze

you shouldn't have" "its ok I-" Blaze was interrupted when Amy excitedly pressed her lips against

Blaze's. Blaze in shock not knowing what to do ... didn't know what to think .... her lips felt so soft

against her's but it felt wrong ... but at the same time it felt right like they where made to be

together. Blaze slowly warped her arms around Amy shoulders and kissed her back holding her

every so gently. soon after a minute or two there lips parted not knowing what to say ... not

knowing what to think .... they both enjoyed that kiss so much. both of there hearts racing and

completely red in the face. Amy's only thoughts where _"wow I can't believe I did that ... I just _

_kissed my best friend on the lips for the second time in my life ... not only that she kissed me back _

_... a girl could develop a major crush on that"_ Thought the pink hedgehog "well ... Blaze ... there

three presents left ... you wanna open them" asked the now shy hedgehog ".... sure" answered the

even more shyer feline. Amy grabed the two of them each addressed to each other from Santa "ok

Amy do you really expect me to believe that Santa sent these" "well even if you don't believe ...

can you pretend for me" Amy said with a slight smile "ok ok I'll pretend Oh gee I wonder what

good old saint nick brought for us" Blaze replied with a sarcastic tone. Amy read the card that

was sent with her's _"Dear Amy. to a kind heart from a man that brings cheer to all the world I give _

_you this. you've earned a place in many hearts and you've earned one in mine. From Santa"_. Amy

opened it up to find a heart shape locket with her picture inside "thank you santa" Amy said to her

self holding it close to her heart. Blaze had a Card on her's to so she read it _"To Blaze. you still _

_think I'm not real but I know in your heart you've opened up to a lot of people and helped them out. _

_to show how much you mean to them I give you something that you'll like. From Santa"_. Blaze

opened it up to find a heart shaped locket with her picture in it just like Amy's only her's had violet

gem stones on it as for Amy's had Pink ones. There was only one more gift and it was adressed

to the both of them ... this two had a card on it. they both read it _"To Amy and Blaze. though the _

_years you two have bin together you both looked out after each other. now I think its time to see _

_who you two belong to. inside this box holds two pictures oh the person of your ture love's. love _

_them forever. From Santa"_. They opened up the box to find two picture ... of each other. Amy

grabed the picture of blaze and read the back in saying "To Amy" as did Blaze pick up the picture

of Amy reading the back saying "To Blaze". they both sliped there pictures into there lockets to

find they fit. also inside the box there was one more gift ... a Mistletoe. Amy looked at it and smiled

saying "I guess Santa thinks that we should be more then just best friends". Blaze just smileing

and giving a blush "yeah I guess he does". Amy garbed the mistletoe and held it over there heads

"well I guess it couldn't hurt to go out ... after all we wouldn't want this present to go to waste now

do we" Said Amy with her face as red as blazes was "well ... I guess not" Blaze replied slowly

bringing her face closer and closer to Amy's till there lips met. Blaze held Amy's face holding her

ever so gently as Amy drops her arms to embrace her feline friend ... no wait her feline lover. The

two sets of lips grew ever much closer to deepen to kiss so there tongue's can play around. after

another minute or to the two parted for air "Marry Christmas Blaze" "Marry Christmas Amy" they

both said to each other meeting there lips once again for this time a long and deep passionate

kiss. when it seemed like forever the two broke there kiss and stared into each others eyes ...

there was always care and concern in there eyes before but now there was something else

something that wasn't there something magical there was the love for one another. a new found

love that made each other happy ... a love that will never fade ... a love that will last forever. Amy

held her new feline lovers face and smiled as did Blaze to Amy holding her hand as they both said

at the same time "I Love you".

(NOTES - Ok First I like to say This is dedicated to a friend of mine. his SN on aim is DgKis and him and his boyfriend have been going out for a few months ... I should know he won't stop leting me know :P but I have repect for the guy and they inspired me to right this so I really do hope him and ... God I hope I get this right ... darque? have many years of happyness and to everone reading this I'd like to say Marry Christmas and happy New Year, Look for the next installment of "Rose of Fire and Passion" coming in Febuary till then have a awesome day Every one.)


End file.
